Described herein are nickel structures and methods for manufacturing the nickel structures by removal of a portion of an underlying sacrificial material. The nickel structures and methods for manufacturing the nickel structures may include an array of cantilever nickel arms to provide electrical contacts for a printed circuit board (hereinafter “PC board”). The nickel arms may be released from the PC board by removing a portion of a sacrificial underlying material between the nickel arm and the body of the PC board.
The nickel arms may be used in applications that may require substantially similar stringent electrical requirements as required for a PC board within a solid ink printhead. For example, the cantilever nickel arms may be used in highly integrated sensing circuits or actuator driver electronics having to be mounted near a vibrating source. In embodiments, the cantilever nickel arms may be used to prevent heat damage to a PC board from dimensional fluctuations.